1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for processing an image and a portable terminal having a camera thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The portable terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are implemented as a multimedia player provided with various functions such as ability to take photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, support of game play, reception of broadcast and the like, for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered.
The portable terminals may include the digital camera functions. A digital camera comprises a lens configured to form an optical image of a subject, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor configured to convert an optical signal to an electrical image signal corresponding to the optical signal, and image processing means for processing an image signal. Recently, the digital camera has been able to perform various functions, such as a zoom function, a night photographing function, and a macro photographing function.